The Baby That Saved Us
by NotSoArtsy
Summary: Roman and Randy have been going through a rough patch lately, but a certain little bundle of joy just might be able to change that. 3 PART FANFIC.
1. 3 Months

"Baby," Randy whined as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. Roman didn't budge. He only raised an eyebrow in response to the older man.

"Ro you've been reading for hours. Put the book down," Roman remained quiet. Groaning, Randy walked over to the long haired man and slowly sat down across his lap resting one knee on either side.

"Ran?" Randy hummed. "What are you doing?" Randy rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

"Seriously, Roman? I'm sitting on your lap and you're still reading that book. What the hell is it even about?" Roman stayed quiet for a few more seconds before he picked up the pen off of the coffee table and used it as a place marker.

"Better?" Roman exhaled, resting his hands on Randy's hips. Randy nodded, smiling lightly.

"How did your meeting go?" The Samoan shrugged.

"We just talked about the same stuff we always do," Randy stared at the man, curling his eyebrows in confusion.

"Did I do something?" Roman's eyes were dark behind the transparent frames of his glasses.

"Why would you ask that?" The older man shrugged and looked down.

"You've been ignoring me all day, you're barely touching me anymore and you haven't said you loved me in days…" Roman attempted to stifle a yawn but failed miserably.

"I've just been tired, that's all," He wiped away a tear that slipped from his eye before returning his hand to Randy's hips.

"Too tired for me, but not too tired to read for 5 hours," Randy grumbled as he looked down.

"Why are you upset with me reading?" Roman curled his eyebrows.

"Don't _fucking_ worry about it, Roman," Randy sighed as he climbed off of Roman's lap. Said man reached out and grabbed the older man's wrist before he could walk away.

"_Randy_," He snatched his hand away and waved Roman off, making his way back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"You better go. It sounds like Cody really needs you," Randy chuckled as he wiped the white towel over his wet hair.<p>

"Goodnight, Randy," John laughed from the other line before hanging up. Randy walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, tossing the towel onto the floor.

"Socks or no socks?" He whispered to himself as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Socks, please," Roman groaned, walking over to the other side of the bed. Randy scowled at him for a few seconds before turning around and pulling on his socks. "It was a joke, Randy."

"Am I laughing?" Both men fell silent for a while. Roman slid off his glasses and placed them on his bedside table before climbing under the sheets.

"Are we gonna talk?" Randy sighed and plugged up his cell phone before lying down under the covers beside Roman. Randy relaxed, his back to Roman. "Randy."

"Let's just go to sleep," The older man pulled the blankets up around his chest as he attempted to go to sleep, but he felt Roman's eyes on him. "Why are you looking at me?"

"You're not going to sleep mad," Roman grunted as he moved closer to Randy. He wrapped his arm around his slim waist and pressed a kiss to his back.

"Yes I am because I'm not letting you fuck me as an apology," Roman kissed his back again.

"I'm sorry, baby," Randy stayed quiet. "I've been ignoring you and I'm sorry."

"Rome I'm tired, can we just go to sleep?" Randy felt Roman's sigh hit his back, sending chills down his arms. Roman kissed his shoulder before lying back on his own pillow and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Randy stood in the kitchen, a cup of warm coffee in his hands. He stared out at his and Roman's backyard through the sliding glass doors. The rain poured from the sky, splashing down into already made puddles. It was about noon now, but you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking outside.<p>

Randy adverted his gaze from the door when he heard Roman's heavy footsteps walk into the kitchen. He looked down at the coffee in his cup and sighed inwardly. Roman walked over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee in his dark gray mug. Slowly, he sipped the hot liquid, slurping a bit when it touches his lips. Roman slowly walked over to the table and sat down beside Randy. They both stayed quiet.

"Good morning," Roman whispered in a raspy voice. His slightly swollen lips were barely parted. Randy nodded at him. Thunder boomed through the quiet room, making Randy jump up out of his chair and lunge for Roman. Roman stood and Randy was suddenly wrapped up in his arms breathing heavily.

"Please…" Randy whispered against Roman's chest. Roman only nodded, running his hand gently down Randy's back. When it rained like this, Roman knew exactly how Randy got; agitated, needy, and scared. He never knew why, but he never really asked.

"It's over," Roman waited a few more seconds before continuing, just to be sure. "Finish your coffee. You didn't get much sleep last night. You'll need it."

"How'd you know?" The younger man slowly ran his thumb across Randy's cheek.

"One, you went to sleep angry. And two, it was storming last night and I know how much you hate the storms," Randy couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. "There it is."

"Huh?" Randy asked. He looked up at Roman, and everything about the man still put him under a spell.

"Your smile. I missed it," Randy blushed and looked down at his feet. Randy breathed out slowly and raggedly, causing a few odd looks from Roman. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I-I'm fine," He sighed and sat back down in his chair.

"Maybe you should call in sick today. It'll save you a 45 minute drive in this weather," Roman took the empty mugs and set them in the sink. After a few moments of silence he turned to look at Randy who was shaking his head.

"It's a shame, you know? You only give me attention when I'm sick," Roman scowled at the older man, shaking his head as well.

"That's not true," Randy slowly stood.

"It is. Just last night you didn't give two shits about me because you had your book in your hand. And now since I'm feeling sick, you want to be there for me? It doesn't work like that, Roman," Roman sighed. He didn't feel like fighting right now.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Randy turned around after a few moments, and facing Roman, he allowed tears to roll down his cheeks.

"I want you to be a good father, Roman. Care for this child more than you do for me," Roman looked at him, shocked and speechless.

"Y-You're pregnant?" Randy nodded slowly and wiped his face. Without another word, he walked out of the room. Roman ran his hands through his thick mane and sat down on the floor slowly, watching the rain roll down the window. "Pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 Coming Soon!<strong>

**PS - For all of you that began reading "The Legacy of Orton", I put that on hiatus for the moment because I just felt that it wasn't ready to be published yet. **

**Thanks and keep reading all of my other works!**


	2. 6 Months

_6 Months Pregnant…_

"Where do you want these boxes?" John grunted as he walked through the door. Randy sat down on the couch and sighed, motioning for John to take the box upstairs.

"I've never seen a baby shower with this many gifts," Stephen's thick accent complained as he followed John with another large box. Dean and Seth walked in after them, their arms draped in bags. Randy, once again, motioned for them to go upstairs. Roman walked in last, closing the door behind him.

"My god. I never imagined myself getting tired of the color blue," Randy chuckled lightly, kicking his feet up onto the couch. Roman walked over and sat down on the floor beside him.

"Me either. But Joshua Kanani will like it," Roman stopped and looked at Randy, a small smile hinting on his face.

"So you like it?" Randy nodded. He rubbed small circles on his belly slowly.

"Joshua Kanani Reigns. I love it. Our little Handsome Savior," Randy laughed lightly. "Ro & Jo."

"Alright, I think you're getting tired. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap? I'll call the guys down and we'll go outside and drink a cold beer," Randy sighed and stood with the help of Roman.

"One of those sounds lovely right about now… I'm gonna sleep for about 6 hours. I'm so fucking wiped," They both made their way upstairs. Roman made sure to usher all of the guys downstairs before going to check on Randy in their bedroom, but he was already fast asleep.

Roman walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he found the other 4 men already sitting outside on the deck with cold beers in their hands. He quickly grabs one and joins them outside.

"Uce!" Dean shouts, holding his beer up in the air. Roman clangs them together before taking a seat beside Stephen. "Almost that time, huh?"

"Do you guys have a name yet?" John asked after taking a large gulp of his beer.

"We do, but you guys can't tell anyone. Randy doesn't want anyone to know," Everyone instantly looked over at Seth who just glared back at them.

"I won't tell!" They all laughed, taking a sip of their beer. "Come on Roman, just tell us."

"Joshua Kanani Reigns. It means Handsome Savior. Not in that order, but…" They stayed quiet for several moments before smiling.

"It's beautiful, Uce," Dean pat his back when he stood up. "I'm gonna grab another beer in honor of Joshua Kanani. Anyone else?" They all rose their hand.

"Who would've thought that little Rome here would be the first of us all to have a baby," Seth chuckled and shook his head.

"With Randy we all knew that was gonna happen. The guy loves kids," Stephen said causing Roman to nod.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd want to carry my child," He smiled widely. "Roman, Randy and Joshua."

* * *

><p>"Babe, lay down with me please," Roman grumbled, his eyes remaining closed.<p>

"Remember when that was me a few months ago?" Randy chuckled. One of Roman's gray eyes opened to look at him. Randy smiled and kissed Roman's cheek. "Okay that was low."

"Very," Roman grunted. Randy set the baby book down on the bedside table and slid down under the covers. The room fell dark, only lit up by the light of the moon. Randy stared out at the full moon, deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"Us… What if we're not good parents? What if we fuck up?" Roman snaked his arm over Randy's belly and rubbed gently.

"We will fuck up, plenty of times. But we'll be fine. No one can expect us to be perfect with our first child," Randy nodded.

"I don't want him to grow up and resent us for not going with a better plan for his life," Roman sighed deeply and kissed Randy's shoulder slowly.

"There is no better plan. We are raising him because that's what's best for him. You can't think of fifteen years from now, Ran. You have to focus on now and taking care of him now," Randy nodded again.

"Go to sleep. You have to get up early in the morning," Roman kissed his shoulder again.

"I love you, babe," Randy smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"R-Roman," Randy grunted in pain. He screwed his eyes shut and held his belly. "Roman!" The younger man turned over and groaned.<p>

"Randy?" Randy attempted to sit up but failed. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as he eyes grew wide.

"Roman, something isn't right. Wake up, Roman!" Roman sat up and turned on the lamp. His vision came into focus and that's when he saw a large spot of blood on the sheets.

"Alright, just breathe, Ran," Roman quickly grabbed the hospital bag along with the car keys.

"Please, hurry," Tears poured out of Randy's eyes. Roman walked over and scooped the man up in his arms. He quickly made his way downstairs where he was met with a groggy and confused John.

"What's going on?" John asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Something's wrong with the baby. I'm taking Randy to the ER," John opened the door and helped Randy get into the car. Roman quickly ran to the driver's side and started the car.

"I'm following you guys!" John quickly ran inside once Roman drove off. He grabbed a sweatshirt, his sandals, car keys and cell phone. On his way to the hospital he managed to dial Stephen, Dean and Seth and alerted them of what was going on. They all agreed to meet at the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Someone help us! He's 6 months pregnant and bleeding," Two nurses and a doctor quickly rushed over to Roman. They ordered him to carry Randy into the nearest empty room. He set his crying husband down on the table gently.<p>

"Roman, please," Randy squeezed his hand, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to step out," Roman furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? There's no way I'm leaving!" He felt a strong hand grip his arm and pull him back.

"Roman, come on, calm down," It was John. Two large men in security uniforms came into Roman's vision and he glared at them, daring them to do something. "Roman, what good will it do Randy if you're in jail?" Breathing heavily, Roman yanked his arm away from John and stormed off to the waiting area, which was thankfully empty.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dean asked as he came into the room out of breath. Seth followed him and Stephen a few moments later.

"Randy woke me up and said something wasn't right. I turned on the light and he was bleeding and- and-" Roman babbled but eventually broke down in John's arms. His tears dampened John's light green sweatshirt.

"Randy is strong and so is the baby. They're gonna be fine, alright?" Seth soothed his friend. They all took a seat in the small but open area.

They knew that it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>They were right, the night was long. It was about 5 a.m. when John woke up. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep. He searched around the room for a missing Roman, but figured he was just in the room with Randy. The rest of the men were still sleeping in uncomfortable positions and the ER was surprisingly calm.<p>

In Randy's room, Roman sat in a chair beside the bed. Randy was in a light sleep. Their hands were entwined and Roman continuously placed kisses on Randy's hand. The older man slowly opened his green eyes and smiled sleepily.

"What time is it?" Roman shrugged. He smiled and kissed Randy's hand again.

"Some early hour I would guess. How are you feeling?" Randy blinked slowly.

"_Really_ tired. Baby boy wore me out," He rubbed his belly with his free hand. Roman looked down at Randy's belly, deep in thought. "We're fine, Ro."

"I know," Roman nodded and continued, "You just scared me so much."

"Our baby is a fighter," Randy smiled and rested his hand on Roman's cheek. "Joseph Kanani is a fighter."

"I was thinking, _again_," The younger father chuckled. "What if we add another name to his name?" Randy thought for a moment and rose an eyebrow.

"It depends on what that name is," Roman smiled.

"Kawikani. It means Strong Person. It's just a suggestion but I kinda like it," Randy thought for a minute.

"Joshua Kanani Kawikani Reigns. Strong Handsome Savior," When Randy smiled, Roman smiled. "Yes."

"Yes?" Randy nodded. Roman leaned up and kissed the man slowly.

"How do we go from almost splitting up a few months ago to thinking of new baby names?" Roman chuckled and shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm glad we did."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Years!<strong>

**I tried to make this chapter a little angsty/sad, but I'm not very good with that which is why it ultimately ended the way it did. ^,^**

**There's one chapter left, so stay tuned!**

_**PS. I know that the names "Kanani" and "Kawikani" aren't Samoan, they're more Hawaiian, but I felt like the names fit. And it will make more sense for any future stories that I may decide to write based off of this Fic.**_

_**And sorry if you got a numerous amount of emails for notifications on this chapter. I was having so many difficulties uploading it. -.-**_


	3. 9 Months & So On

_9 Months…_

"What's wrong?" Roman massaged Randy's knuckles as they drove. Randy was staring out the window with a look of panic in his eyes.

"I'm just a little scared, that's all," The younger man smiled, pulling his husband's hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to it.

"Don't be scared. You're going to do just fine. You'll be a great daddy," Randy looked at the fall colored leaves that fell from the trees they drove past.

"I hope so," He whispered, mostly to himself.

"I just wish that I could've taken you out like we had planned," Randy smiled over at the Samoan.

"Well we'll just have to let Josh spend the night at one of his uncles' houses ASAP," They both laughed as Roman slowly pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"You're gonna do great, baby," Roman leaned across the seat and kissed Randy passionately. Both men put everything they had into that kiss. Everything that had worked through in the last 9 months was in that kiss.

It was pure love.

"They're prepping him for surgery now," Roman told everyone as he walked into the waiting room. In the waiting room was John, Seth, Dean, and Stephen along with Roman's cousins Jimmy & Jey, his parents and Randy's parents.

"Why aren't you in there with him, Uce?" Jey smirked. Roman motioned toward the gown he was wearing, earning a few laughs.

"He wanted me to tell everyone Hello and that he can't wait for you all to meet Joshua," John smiled.

"Go in there and get my grandson!" Randy's mother shouted with a laugh. Roman smiled and turned, walking out of the room. He made his way back to Randy's operating room, walking in once he was approved.

"Hey, baby," Roman spoke gently. Randy smiled at him. He blinked slowly and that's when Roman knew that the medicine was beginning to kick in.

"Please don't leave again," Randy pleaded. Roman leaned down and kissed Randy's temple.

"I'm not going anywhere, babe," They smiled at each other.

"Okay. We're ready to begin, Randy," The doctor spoke in a soothing manner as well. Roman leaned down and kissed Randy's cheek.

After about a half hour, Randy began to grow agitated and tired. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the doctor continued talking. Roman wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know you're tired, babe. But you're almost done, okay?" Randy nodded. A few moments later, they heard the cries of their baby boy echoing through the room. Roman smiled widely as he looked at his little boy. "He has a full head of hair."

"Congratulations," The doctor smiled as he handed off the baby. "Now time to close up Daddy here so he can hold you.

Randy was stitched up within fifteen minutes and returned to his room. Roman made his way out to the waiting area with his phone in hand, tears welled up in his red eyes and a wide smile on his face.

"Joshua Kanani Kawikani Reigns, 7 ½ lbs with Randy's green eyes and a full head of hair," Roman sniffled as he held the phone out. On it was a picture of Joshua bundled up in a blue blanket provided by the hospital.

"He's beautiful, Uce," Dean pat him on the shoulder and smiled. Roman wiped a tear from his face and nodded.

"Thanks. The doctor said Randy's still not gonna be completely here for about an hour, but after that you can all come and see him," He hugged his mother who was now crying as well.

"I can't wait to see my first grandson," Roman left the room and walked quickly back to Randy's room. Lying in bed, Randy stared down at Joshua. The small boy's eyes were closed and his features were soft. He had Roman's hair, lips and creamy skin but Randy's eyes, nose and ears.

"You did great," Roman whispered as he sat down in the chair next to Randy.

"Thank you… Who would've thought that after all that hell we went through, we would get something as beautiful as this?" The older man brushed back the soft black hair of the infant and smiled lightly.

"He's perfect. Everything about him is perfect," Roman smiled.

"Hi Joshua, hey baby boy," Randy whispered as the small boy began to open his green eyes. "Welcome to the world."

"We love you so much already, Josh," He looked around the room slowly.

"Just know that we'll try to be the best parents possible. You, as perfect as you are, somehow got us as fathers," Both men laughed a little.

"Joshua Kanani Kawikani Reigns," Roman kissed his head gently.

"Strong Handsome Savior."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Ma, we're taking a bunch of pictures," Randy laughed lightly. He looked over at Roman who was sitting in the lounger near the balcony, holding Joshua. "He hasn't put him down in 3 days."<p>

"I can't wait to come and visit you all. The day at the hospital just wasn't enough!" Randy's mom shouted through the phone causing Randy to pull the small electronic from his ear. Roman chuckled.

"I'm sure Josh will begin to love when his grandma comes and visits him," Roman bounced the small boy as he began to grow fussy. "Speaking of, he needs a nap. I'll talk to you later, Ma. Love you."

Roman stood and walked over to Randy's side of the bed, handing him the small boy. Randy kissed Josh's head and smiled.

"He gets that same look in his eyes that you do when you're tired," They both looked down and admired his good looks.

"There's a bottle in his nursery. It should be warm. I put it on a few minutes ago," Roman looked at his older husband, a slightly angry look on his face.

"Babe you heard what the doctor said. _Bed rest_," Randy rolled his eyes. He began to pat Joshua's back, calming the upset infant.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you just get the bottle please?" Roman walked out of the room and across the hall to the nursery that belonged to Joshua. He grabbed the bottle off of the dresser and walked back to the master bedroom, handing the bottle to Randy.

"I told you I would do anything you needed me to, just tell me," Randy began to feed Josh. He looked over at the Samoan who was sitting down in the lounger once again, his business book in his lap.

"I know but you have to get back on top of things at the restaurant. You'll be going back to work soon and I want you to have as much time with Josh as possible," Roman sighed and looked at Randy.

"I can always get more time off. I just want you to heal the right way," The older man sighed deeply and shook his head. He looked down at Josh, whose green eyes were closing slowly.

"I don't want you to have more time off. You love your job, babe," Roman could tell that Randy was growing tired.

"I love you and Josh more. Mike can hold down the place for a couple more days, if needed… I almost lost you, both of you once, and I'm not letting that happen again," The larger man's voice hitched in his throat.

"Don't talk like that. I'm fine. Josh is even better," Randy smiled and pat the sleeping baby gently.

"You're both so strong," Roman stood and walked over to Randy. He ran his fingers gently across the older man's cheek and then ran his fingers over Joshua's long black hair.

"Then what does that say about you to stick around through all of this? Roman if I didn't think you were strong, I wouldn't have even told you about the baby. I would have walked out 6 months ago and never looked back. But I didn't."

"I thank you for that, because you've given me the most beautiful thing I've ever dreamt of," A tear rolled down Roman's cheek only to be quickly wiped away by Randy's hand.

"This family is strong. That's who we are. Nothing is gonna change that," Roman nodded. They both looked down at Joshua, admiring him.

"I love you, Rand."

"I love you too, Ro."

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Years Later…<strong>_

"You want your hair tied back?" Randy asked the small boy. He watched the boy in the reflection of the mirror, smiling when his eyes lit up as Roman walked in.

"I want my hair like Papa!" Roman smiled.

"Here, then let Papa do it. Only he can perfect his hair," They chuckled and switched places. Roman brushed back Josh's hair and tied it in a bun, nodding through the mirror.

"Thanks Papa!" Josh hugged his shirtless father. Randy's phone buzzed on the counter. He unlocked it and read the message from John.

_JC: Are you sure you don't want me and Codes to watch J?_

_Ran: I'm sure. We both want Josh at dinner with us_

_JC: It's your guys' anniversary. Josh is old enough to stay with his uncles for a weekend._

_Ran: It's also his birthday. Thanks John, but maybe you guys can spoil him next year (;_

"Who was that?" Roman asked. He kissed Josh's head before helping him down onto the ground. The small boy quickly ran down the hall to his bedroom.

"John. He insists on taking Josh for the night," Randy looked up at Roman. Roman shook his head and took his shirt off of the hanger which was hanging from the doorway.

"I want Josh with us tonight. It's the first anniversary we can all spend as a family. Plus, he's so excited to finally be able to dress up like Daddy," They both laughed.

"You know, it's been 3 years and I still don't know how we got so lucky," Roman entwined his hands with Randy's and smiled, pulling the man close to him. They stayed quiet for a minute, reliving all of the precious moments they'd had since the moment Josh was born.

"I couldn't have asked for anything or anyone better," Randy looked up from buttoning Roman's shirt and smiled, leaning up on his toes to press a kiss to the man's lips. Roman rested a large hand on the small of his husband's back and pulled him closer.

"Rome," Randy breathed out when Roman's hands began to trail. "You _sure_ you don't want J to go with his uncles?" Roman pulled back and breathed heavily, sighing. His husband laughed and ran his hands over the thick black mane belonging to the other man.

"Kids are such a cock-block," Randy hit the younger man's chest playfully. Roman leaned in and kissed Randy romantically once more.

"_Eww!_" Josh covered his eyes in the doorway. Randy looked at the boy and laughed.

"Ew? Ew?!" Both of the large men walked over to Josh and quickly began tickling him. Josh writhed around on the ground, screaming and laughing all at the same time.

"Stoooop! Please!" The boy laughed. Randy stood and helped Roman up to his feet. Looking at the pout on Josh's face, Roman already knew the problem. He helped the boy up and fixed his bun, kissing his forehead in the process.

"Stay still! This picture has to go to both grandmas," Randy grabbed his phone from the bathroom counter and made his way back to the bedroom. He snapped a few pictures and then sent them off to his mom, Roman's mom and John. "My boys are so handsome."

"You look pretty good yourself," Roman bit his lip and looked Randy up and down.

"Okay, okay. Let's head to the restaurant before we miss our reservations."

* * *

><p><strong>Abbey Road Pub and Restaurant<strong>

"Papa can I get S'Ghetti?" Roman scanned over the menu.

"I don't think they have S'Ghetti bud. They do have Pizza Pasta, though!" Joshua gasped. Randy couldn't help but take a few more pictures of the two as they looked at the menu together. They looked just alike; their long black hair tied back into buns, soft skin and skin tone along with those mischievous smiles. Randy fell in love all over again. Josh's strong green eyes looked up at Randy with curiosity.

"What are you eating Daddy?" The older man's breath hitched in his throat when Roman slowly looked up at him. One long strand of hair fell across his face. There was always that _one damn strand_…

"I think I'm gonna get steak dinner. I haven't had a good steak in a while," Randy closed the menu and smiled at Josh. "What about you birthday boy?"

"Pizza Pasta!"

"Like Gramma's pizza pasta?" Joshua nodded with a big smile on his face. "It sounds tasty. How about you Ro?"

"Seafood Alfredo is calling my name," Josh furrowed his eyebrows and tapped Roman's shoulder.

"No one called you, Papa," The two men laughed, making Josh only more confused. Roman kissed his forehead and smiled.

"You're right, bud."

* * *

><p>The family was almost done with dinner about an hour and a half later. Joshua had eaten about half of his dish before crawling into Roman's lap and drifting off to a light sleep. Randy and Roman finished their food and were now just sitting and waiting for it to settle.<p>

"You know what Ma asked me the other day?" Roman sipped his beer and then looked at Randy.

"What?"

"She asked when we were going to pop another grandchild out for her," Roman swallowed hard.

"Another one?" Randy nodded. "We got so lucky with Josh…"

"I know, Ro. But before Josh even happened we _always_ talked about having 3 or 4 kids running around the house."

"But we never talked about what we would do if we had a difficult pregnancy," Randy bit his lip and looked down.

"Do you just not want to have another baby with me?" Roman shook his head.

"It's not you, Randy, it's just- If you were to go through another difficult pregnancy and something _did_ happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I did that to you."

"Don't talk like that," Randy grumbled angrily.

"Then how am I supposed to talk? I almost lost you _and_ Josh, it's not a secret, Randy!" Roman harshly whispered. He always hated when people knew about problems in _his_ marriage.

"_I didn't die_. Josh is here and he's healthy and beautiful. I don't understand why you wouldn't want another one," Roman shook his head and ran a hand down his face.

"Will you stop being so goddamn stubborn and _listen_ to me for a second?" Randy looked away making Roman sigh. He held his hand out across the table and waited a few moments for Randy to take it.

"Fine…"

"I love you. And I love Josh. You two are my entire life. You don't understand that 3 years ago in that delivery room, my heart exploded with love. Knowing that just weeks before I almost lost both of you, it was a miracle that you were both there and I knew I would be able to hold you guys," A tear rolled down Randy's cheek and the man quickly wiped it away.

"That day when you fell asleep, I was holding Josh and I just couldn't believe that we, both of us, put you through so much hell. I vowed that I would _never in my life_ do it again… If you were ever in that position again, I would not be able to live with myself or look at you without feeling like you resent me…"

"Roman, I could never resent you. We have a beautiful son, an amazing home, and a great life that people would kill for. You came from a big family and you're very close with your cousins. I, on the other hand, didn't and look at how I ended up; stubborn. I don't want Josh to grow up and resent _us_."

Roman ran his fingers over Randy's knuckles. He stared down at the wedding band on his husband's finger.

"So what happens now?" Randy whispered, looking down at Joshua who was curled up in a ball in Roman's lap.

"I think it's safe to say that neither of us are ready to be parents again, at least not right now," Randy nodded. "So we should just enjoy our son and our life right now as it is." Roman kissed Joshua's forehead slowly. "Maybe we can get a dog."

"A dog?" Randy chuckled. Roman nodded.

"Yeah, so Josh can have someone to run around with. It can be his birthday gift," Randy smiled widely before nodding.

"I think that's a great idea," Roman smiled at his husband. "What?"

"I love you, so fucking much."

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. Keep checking back for more stories!**

**PS. Check out my latest upload "3000 Miles" !**


End file.
